Different embodiments relate in general to catadioptric systems, devices, and methods.
Catadioptric cameras generally make use of a divergent reflector coupled with a refractive imaging lens that may produce images with a full 360 degree azimuthal field of view. There may, however, be a general need for tools and techniques that may utilize catadioptric systems, devices, and methods for a variety of purposes.